Not Them, Just One
by Mimteh
Summary: This is an AU story of Middle Ages. One day, suddenly a boy appeared at Harry's house. This boy had different traditions and customs, but for one reason he cannot take him out of his head
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Not Them Just One**_

_By: Darth Sakura_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_Disclaimer: I do not own them... unfortunately...

* * *

_

Chapter 1

* * *

_Run._

That word was the only thing echoing in his head. The world around him appeared blurred and unfocused through his perspiration and lack of focus.

_Run._

Even with his heart beating sharply and strong, he could still hear the voices of the villagers. Those voices were still whispering annoyingly in his head. They seemed stuck; mocking him with a devil's smile, like a dark companion that was telling you death is soon to come.

_Run. Please, let nothing harm has come her way._

In the morning, while still running some errands he usually does every morning, some of the people in the crowded streets started to sound captivated or scared. Everyone soon was starting to look at the sky, and him, being just as curious, looked up too. He now wished he never had after what he saw.

There was a big shadow flowing through the wind. It looked to be in a hurry but at the same time unbalanced and baffled. That shaped darkness seemed to be looking for something, and was too busy to notice everything else. In a very fast flight, even with the injuries in his body or so he perceived, it looked determined to get to his goal. He realized too late that that shadow was directing to the north, to his house.

A dragon was flying to his house.

Like a startling thunder, before he could even process the event, his body responded automatically running towards his home. He passed through the villagers with quick pushes here and there; in his attempt of rescue he could barely grasp few sentences from their irritating conversations.

"Did you see it?"

"Oh my, was that a dragon?"

"Do not look now dear, is to dangerous to look at the sky."

"What terrible danger was home upon us!"

"God save our souls."

Those same conversations that still lingered in his head while he was getting closer to his home. That terrible companion was yet smirking at him.

Upon arrival the first thing he started to look for was a scene of the catastrophe that the dragon might have befallen upon it. He had it already visualized in his head. The house totally ruined in infernal flames and bitter tasted screams of death. The same devil seen at the horizon while he saw her, at the floor, looking back at him with dead eyes...

But it looked the same, as if nothing evil has ever lurked in the warm sky. He was started and impressed. Maybe the dragon never intended to go to this place. The house looked as calm and cleaned as ever, and the garden was still in that impossible green that was kept even in the deadliest of winter.

Still not letting his hopes up, he went inside, to confirm that nothing really has happened, again.

"Hermione!" he screamed, with his heart still beating furiously in his chest. "Hermione! Where are you?" He started to look feverishly for his companion and care keeper, hoping that he would not find her burned, in pieces or worst, gone. "Hermione! Answer me!"

"Oh my, what is this racket?"

His heart gave a jump, and finally his body could relax at the displeased and low voice of Hermione. She then appeared at the kitchen holding, in what it seemed, another of her potions. He supposed it was the same remedy she does for her usual costumers. In his eyes she looked the same as she always did. In her dark robe and brown bushy braided hair she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He did not even duel on his actions and went straight towards her, hugging her with all that it was worth.

A little put out with his actions, she asked, "What is all the matter?"

Not noticing the tears that were coming down his cheeks, he kept hugging her. When finally his throat let him talk, he answered, "Are you injured?"

"Injured?" She looked scandalized, "why would I ever be?"

"A dragon was flying towards here. I got so scared that he might attack you. Thanks the Lord that you are okay."

"You should know me better than that," she put the cauldron away to clean later, "I always take precautions for every harm that may come our way."

"So the dragon never passed through here?"

She did not answer.

Used to her puzzling silences, he did not demand for an answer. After noticing that he left the supplies because of his hurry to get here, he said, "I am sorry, but it seems that I lost some of the ingredients back in the market."

She waver her hand at him, "that is alright, no harm done. You must have been pretty scared when you saw the dragon. I could not blame you for your actions."

"It must have been foolish from me," he said in embarrassment lifting his glasses, "to ever think that something could happen to you."

"You have a good heart Harry," she smiled, "that is not something to feel foolish for."

Harry still felt silly for his actions, and, trying to hide his discomfort, went rapidly to his room, "I will go later in the day for those ingredients."

"That is alright, you could always go tomorrow. Today, I think, you should rest."

He just nodded and, with closed eyes, went directly to his bed. He breathed deeply trying to finally relax and forget every incident concerning the dragon he saw in the morning.

"Oh," Hermione said to herself in the other room with a small smirk, "I should have told him of... Well he will notice soon enough."

The moment Harry lay down on his bed he noticed that something was amiss. He blinked a few times trying to recognize what was wrong, when he finally noticed another body on his bed. Scared and mortified that he might have taken the wrong bed, though he knew that nobody else lived there, he rapidly seated at the edge of the bed. He looked at the body that he was laying with only a few moments ago.

From beneath the sheets another boy appeared with gray eyes, a pale skin that seemed to have never been shared to the sun, and hair as fair and silver as the glowing moon. Harry blinked a few times, trying to figure if his mind was playing games or the very unlikely boy before him was actually real.

The boy only looked at him blankly, like trying to figure a very difficult puzzle of the legendary sphinxes. In that moment, when the boy seemed to be staring at something beyond this reality and the stare was fixated at him, Harry found them. His silver eyes. He has never seen such a dazzling and empty color; an emptiness that took his breathe away in a peculiar way. He started to feel as a stranger in his skin. That color was leaving him with nothing to protect his soul. He wished that the boy would close his eyes, so he would not have to look at them again.

Trying to ignore _those_ eyes he noticed the crimson cloth that was surrounding the boy's arm. Also, another cloth was protecting his throat, from the weather it seemed. He appeared to have some sort of sickness and, judging by the color of his skin, he was right.

This person finally blinked, realizing that he was having company. At that instance the odd spell produced by his eyes went away. In an expressionless face the strange boy tried to smile thought it came more forceful than anything. But before he could utter a word, Harry started rambling.

"I am so sorry, I did not notice this bed was being used. I thought it was my bed, and I just laid here, and..." He ran out of things to say, so he waited for the other person to talk.

"This is indeed thy bed."

Frowning at the weird way of speaking, he only said, "oh."

This seems to have produced a better smile on the boy, and with more familiarity he asked, "What name have thee?"

Minute by minute, Harry felt more odd around this boy and his exposed eyes, "Harry Potter. What is your name?"

"Harry," the boy repeated, tasting the name in his lips, "Harry, I am Draco, and I greet thee."

Then the strange boy, who suddenly appeared on his life, leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not Them Just One**_

_By: Darth Sakura_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_Disclaimer: I do not own them... unfortunately...

* * *

_

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry was very tired after having to do double shores as consequence of the dragon incident yesterday. Trying to relax the muscles of his aching shoulders, he watched Draco through the window.

That boy was just plain strange.

He would stare at the garden, in that same expressionless face, caressing all the plants and flowers that are around him. To Harry that boy only gave him that weird feeling of mistrust and suspicion. Nobody could behave like that, even if it was fake.

He was so focus on watching Draco that he did not hear the footsteps behind him.

"Why won't you talk to him?"

Startled from Hermione's voice, he made a small jump turning around to face her.

"What?" he asked with a heavy breathing.

"You are watching him with such curiosity. If you want to know so much, why won't you talk to him?"

Harry turned to the window again, seeing the same thing from moments before, "I do not trust him."

Hermione only smirked at him, not saying anything. Walking back to the kitchen, she said over her shoulder, "I need you to go to the forest for some holy leaf."

"Whatever for?"

Following her to the kitchen he observed her, while she started to wash some of her cauldrons. "Draco has this injury in his arm, and the only thing that can heal that cut is a lotion with a mixture of holy leaf. I need you to get some for me, while I do some potions for his sickness."

He sighted knowing that he could never go against her orders. Wanting to make this fast he went rapidly to pick up a basket and started to walk into the forest, hoping to find some holy leaf without going to deep within the woods.

While looking at some of the plants, bushes and trees, his mind, against his will, started to recap yesterday's events. More specifically, he started to remember the "greeting." Blushing at the memories he wondered what kind of salutation was that. After him freaking out because of the... kiss, Draco asked him if it was not the common tradition of welcoming someone.

"No," he said with disbelief, panting a little.

"Oh," Draco said without much feeling. Harry was surprised that the boy did not find it embarrassing kissing someone, much less another boy. Putting again that innocent smile the boy asked, "Pardon me for my action. I am not very informed in thy traditions."

Begging for the blushing to disappear from his face, Harry sat at the farthest corner of the bed, "that is all right."

Draco suddenly frowned and asked, "I suppose I do not know as much as I thought."

Harry got closer to Draco. Not wanting the boy to be sad, especially _those_ eyes to look sad, he started explaining. "Well, the way you can greet someone is like this. You take their hand first," He took Draco's hand, "address them in the proper way, depending on whom you are talking to, may be Lord, Sir, Your Majesty and so on. In my case would be only my last name, so you would say 'a pleasure to meet you Potter.' After that you give a little bow and then you let go." But the boy did not let go. He started deeply into the handshake for some seconds. Harry started to have an eerie feeling from his hand and wanted desperately to release it, but he did not want to be seemed like a coward.

After some minutes, Draco looked, with his gleaming gray eyes, at him and very slowly said, "It is a pleasure to meet thee Potter." Then, very slowly, he dropped his hand. Finally, having his hand back, Harry could swear he still had that tingling feeling, and, just noticing it, his heart started to slow down.

A little out of breath, again, he said, "Yes, that is how it goes."

Even now, walking through the woods, he could not understand what made him react the way he did. At last, after some cutting, digging and walking, he found the holy leaf, picked some and started his way back.

Arriving at the house, he handled the basket to Hermione.

"Oh good, you found them." She said, clearly showing that she was not worried in the least. "Go and wash your hands, we are going to eat soon. Oh, and while you are at it, go and pick up Draco. He must be hungry too."

As soon as he washed is hands, we went to the garden calling on the boy. Draco must have been very deep in thought because he did not acknowledge him. Harry tapped his shoulder and, when Draco turned to look at him, he looked very interested at the grass and said, "The food is ready."

The two of them made way to the dining room. Harry went to sit at his respective place. Draco looked curiously at him, but did not move. Hermione arrived with the food, and, with a small smirk, told him. "Draco, go and sit at that chair in front of Harry. That is the place where you will eat."

Harry looked oddly at Hermione, but she ignored him.

Once Draco finds his seat, Hermione started serving the food. Harry was utterly surprised at the uncooked and bloody meat that was served on Draco's plate. Its smell was even more atrocious. But the boy did not seem to mind with the way he was looking, and drooling he noticed at further inspection, at it. When everything was ready, Hermione and Harry took their knifes and forks and started to eat without much delay. Draco, on the other hand, looked at them amazed at what they were doing. Harry found himself uncomfortable and blushing again at the stare, as if he was doing something wrong.

"Do you mind?" He asked when he could not ignore those eyes anymore.

Draco only started at him in wonder.

Hermione, with her usual smirk, said, "You do not need to do what we are doing. Use your hands if you want. That must be your custom, is it not?"

Draco rapidly moved his eyes to his plate. "In a way, it is."

Her smirk soon changed to a small smile, "you must be very hungry. That meat was made especially for you. It will help you get healthier sooner, and scar that wound faster."

Harry, glancing at that bleeding meat, very much doubted so, but said nothing.

Soon Draco was _devouring_ the meat, like he has not eaten in weeks. Harry was stunned by the velocity that the meat was disappearing and could not help but just stare, forgetting everything about his food. Hermione kept eating, like it was an occurrence of everyday.

Harry soon found himself cleaning the dishes while humming. He liked cleaning the dishes, it made him relax and reflect. Very soon his thoughts wandered into the gray-eyed boy Draco. The more he got to know him, the more he thought he was weird. Its like he grew up in a totally different place. It made Harry get more suspicious of him, but at the same time... fascinated. The strange wounds in his body, the way he spoke, the way he would stare with those shining eyes of his... Harry felt suddenly a strange warm in his cheeks and, with a small shake of the head, continued washing the dishes.

He never noticed the perceptive brown eyes of Hermione, who watched him from the door.

_To be continued..._


End file.
